Drunken Parties and Hungover Mornings
by Kumomi
Summary: Urahara and Yoruichi both during and after a shinigami sake party... SMUT. I don't own Bleach.
1. Sake Need

It was the annual shinigami captain's party. Every taicho, from squad one to thirteen, was there. Even Jyuushiro had managed to get over his illness for one night. The sake had already been distributed, more than half the captains already having a wobble in their step and a slur in their speak. Kisuke Urahara, captain of the twelve division, founder of the department of research of technology, was well on his way to joining the group of way past drunk people. With his third bottle of sake nearing empty, Kisuke settled himself in one of the chairs that had been set out.

Absent mindedly swirling what remaining alcohol was left in his bottle, he slowly shut his eyes for a moment. He wondered if he thought hard enough, a tray for refills would come floating his way, saving him the trouble of getting up and finding a bottle. Sighing, he opened his eyes, searching around him for nothing in particular. Until something caught his eye, at the same time he caught theirs.

"Kisuke! How long have you been hiding there? Can't a good friend get a hug?" Yoruichi squealed happily. "If you want a hug Yoruichi, come over here and get one. I can barely even feel my legs." He sighed tiredly. Kisuke was up for a good party, but after working on an experiment for 24 hours straight, one gets kind of exhausted. He watched as Yoruichi wobbled her way over to him, pushing past people who weren't even in her way.

Opening his arms to her, she collapsed on his lap, smothering him in her breasts as she hugged him. The hug was slightly awkward, but definitely not unwanted. Urahara wound his own arms around her hips, crushing her body against his. Yoruichi ended up straddling his waist under hers, his face still buried in her bosom. He pulled his head back, resting his stubble on her as he watched her through drunken hazed eyes. She looked back down at him, her eyes curious as to what he wanted. Kisuke only smiled, tilting his head forward to place a kiss right over her heart.

The second division captain smiled at the gesture, running her fingers threw his messy blonde hair. "Kisuke-kun? Do you have any sake left? I've looked everywhere, but they're either empty or in someone else's hands." Yoruichi ended her sentence with a pout, as if trying to convey the message that it was _very_ important that she find some sake. "Hmm, you're in luck Yoru-chan! As it turns out, I have just a little bit of sake left in here!" He held up his almost emptied bottle towards her, giving it a slight jiggle as to show her he wasn't kidding.

She smiled back at him, reaching for the liquor. Quickly, he placed the rim at his mouth, finishing what was left. Yoruichi gasped, glaring at Urahara, who was licking his lips at the taste. Then, without a second thought, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Just the same, without thinking, Kisuke opened his month to Yoruichi, and smiled when he felt her tongue swipe over his. She actually started rubbing his tongue, struggling to get any of the remains of sake that might still be in his mouth.

Kisuke pulled back for a second, his eyes seeking hers for just a moment. The two stared for what felt like hours, though was really only less than a minute. Slowly, Urahara inched forward again, capturing her mouth with his, this time exploring her mouth as well. Yoruichi more than gladly allowed him, though her own tongue was far from idle. Dropping the sake bottle on the floor carelessly, Kisuke leaned forward more, eager to get closer to her. Yoruichi moaned ever so softly, subconsciously rolling her hips against his own, the one kiss exciting and arousing her unbelievably fast.

The two were making out in the chair for who knows how long until Urahara pulled away panting. His gaze shifted to Yoruichi, noticing that her own lips were ever so slightly swollen, and her breathing was reduced to pants as well. Meeting her gaze, he shifted he body so his already half hard cock could grind against her. Yoruichi gasp softly, before shifting herself to return the pressure. Leaning forward, Kisuke lick and nibbled on the shell of her ear." Do you really want to do this right here?" He questioned his voice already thick with lust and need.

She only whimpered softly, pressing her hips harder to his. For a second there, he actually thought she wanted him to drop his pants and bend her over, but then she tugged his shirt outward instead of upward. Kisuke took that as a 'get us out of here now' sort of thing. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, he picked her up and quickly shunpoed them to his bedroom quarters.

Slamming her against a wall, kisuke immediately attacked her lips, nearly gagging her with his tongue. After a rather intense make-out session, Yoruichi pushed herself off the wall, trying to convey the message to Kisuke that she wasn't really up to wall sex right now. Being the smarty pants captain he was, Urahara grabbed her butt, lifting her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around him again, still frantically rubbing her hips against his, desperate for friction. Groaning in her mouth, Urahara felt along the walls, trying to find his bedroom door while simultaneously trying not to trip over anything he might have left laying around the floor.

Hoping he had found the right door, Urahara quickly flung it open; shutting it closed and dropped Yoruichi on his bed. His shirt flew off next; he could already feel hands working at his hakama. As his shirt hit the floor, he looked down at Yoruichi, fully naked and yanking his own pants down. Kisuke briefly wondered if it was the alcohol that was making her actions so quick. All thought flew out his head though, once she finally managed to get him fully naked as well, and was now fully engulfing his length in her mouth.

A strangled moan left him, his legs nearly giving out at the sudden intense rush of pleasure. Gripping her head, balling her hair in his fists, he encouraged her head to continue bobbing back and forth. It wasn't until he looked down to really see her sucking him off, vice just feeling it, that he realized he wouldn't last long if she kept this up.

Yanking her mouth off of his member, ignoring his own roughness, he pushed at her shoulders so she laid flat on his bed. He kissed her hard on the mouth, spreading her legs wide open and thrusting home. Yoruichi ripped her mouth from his to let on a loud moan. "Kis-Kisuke!" she panted weakly as Urahara started his maddening pace. His only reply was a grunt, continuing to move in her body, loving the way she squeezed him inside her. His speed was almost blinding now, her earlier attentions making his own intentions of lasting impossibly.

Now he was pounding away at her, reaching his hand down to stroke the roughened pad of his finger against her clit. Kisuke fixed his gaze from being buried in her neck to watch her as she came. Yoruichi's eyes went widened for a moment, her back arching a mouth wide open, still moaning. Then, her eyes squeezed shut and she screamed, her inner muscles clenching and constricting around his large girth. Urahara enjoyed the erotic sight, before his own eyes clamped shut and his facial expression changed to one that almost looked as if his was in pain.

Barely managing to hold in his orgasmic yell, he let out a loud groan against her neck while he came inside her, white lights splaying across his own vision. Once her body had milked him of nearly every last drop, his body slumped against hers, thoroughly exhausted and ready for a nice deep sleep. Unfortunately, the small body under him continued to push against him, muttering a "your heavy Kisuke". A sleepy smile crossed his face, proud of how hoarse her voice sounded.

He changed his mind on the idea of sleeping on her comfy body, grabbing her waist and flipping their positions. Urahara hissed lightly at the initial contact of his back to the sheets. Yoruichi's claw marks against his back stung slightly, but he ignored the feeling, too lazy to turn and spoon her instead. Drunk, exhausted, and sexually drained, both Kisuke and Yoruichi fell into a deep sleep relaxed in each others arms.


	2. Aspirin Need

Sunlight streamed through the window, splaying its yellow rays against Kisuke Urahara's peacefully sleeping face. Slitting an eye open, he looked around his room, noting that something was different. "It's about afternoon time now, Kisuke."Drawing his gaze downward, his saw Yoruichi sprawled out over his body, completely naked. "We slept together?" Kisuke's voice was baffled, trying to recall any of last night's events. "It would seem so wouldn't it?" She shifted her weight on top of him. Kisuke felt the slight tug on his dick, and his eyes widened, realizing that he had actually slept inside her.

She smiled coyly at his expression, knowing that hers probably looked similar when she had first woken up. Urahara, on the other hand, was having a very detailed flashback of everything that had happened last night. Yoruichi froze on top of him, feeling the length still buried deep inside her twitch. She lightly slapped his chest, frowning down at him. "You know I hate morning sex Kisuke. Now get out of me so I can shower."

Looking up at her, he smiled softly. Moving his hands down to her hips, he grasped them lightly, but hesitated on pulling her off of him. "We're ok though, right Yoru?" His entire face had gone soft, hoping their friendship wasn't completely ruined. Yoruichi only rolled her eyes at him, "Oh please Kisuke, this has been happening for how long now? Why do you think it would bother me today?" She smiled at him now, winking playfully before sliding herself off of him with a soft moan.

Kisuke's own soft moan echoed hers. She got off of him, wincing as she felt the pleasant soreness throb between her legs. Urahara winced as well, hand moving to rub one of his temples. Yoruichi looked back, eyebrow raised in question. "Hangover. Damn, how much did I drink last night?" The second division captain smiled at the twelfth division captain, moving her hand to grasp at his much larger one.

Meanwhile, throughout the entire Soul Society, captains, vice captains, and even head captain Yamamoto were waking up in places very different from their bedrooms, with people they couldn't believe they were actually waking up next to, and with absolutely no memory of what happened. Oh, and each had the painfully aching throb in the back of their heads.


End file.
